Seriel: Where the Hunter's Learn
by kalen1
Summary: Ever wonder where the Hunters learn their power? Who are the one who started the organization? And where ar the people responsible in teaching the hunters of their power? And what have these people have to do with the leader of the Spider Organization, to
1. The Mysterious Girl In Town

Heyo minna-san!!! This is my first hunter-x-hunter fanfic and it was inspired so much by the fact that hunters are way tooo coooolll assassins...yeah, my stupid dream of becoming an assassin. I wish it really exists!!!  
  
Anyway, I won't say anything else except that the hunter x hunter characters are mine. And yeah, if you'd be thinking while reading the fanfic if I like Hisoka. Yeah I like him though he's a psychopath guy...  
  
All the other characters are made by me...yeah, if there's any similarities in the name. I'm sorry...  
  
A girl with a very long deep-blue hair wearing a black uniform went out from a cab that stopped infront a huge building. Her long aqueous hair was adored into a crowned position as the tips of her hair dance into the motion of the wind. Her footsteps seem like music as her feet moves around the crowdy cemented road. She tried to avoid people in noticing her but then her magnetic looks captured everyone on the street as she circled around her spot.  
  
The girl stopped from maneuvering around as her eyes wander about the tall edifices crowning the whole place. I wonder what my brothers' reactions once they see me. I've been away for such a long time, I guess. "Hay..." The girl let out a silent sigh as she stretched her hands upward with a smile on her face. Thanks to that jerk, I wouldn't come to know of this occasion and reunite once again with my family. Sometimes, I think that idiotic guy is worth to be an informer, at least...  
  
The girl started walking through the vast crowd that almost squeaks off their bodies through the different people passing by. But then miraculously, she hasn't got the chance to savor the feeling of sweat because almost all the people that she passes by give way to her. The reason may lies to what they're actually seeing. This city seems to be very over-populated! I wonder what the authorities are doing about it.  
  
It's mid-afternoon and everybody is rushing to take a hearty lunch to some food courts around the area. Some people went on the exquisite restaurants while the others just went on some simple eateries by the side of the street which is preferably cheaper.  
  
She was looking around the dress shops nearby just when something vibrated inside her pocket. She reached out inside and took the thing off her pocket. It was her phone that's vibrating—someone is calling her. She clicked on the answering button and answered it as she went to buy a can of softdrink from a vendo nearby. "Yes?"  
  
"Lara, where are you now?! I've been seeking for you all over the place?! I've been waiting for you for an hour here!!!" A male voice from the other line asked with an annoyed tone of voice.  
  
"And where is that place that you are talking about?" She asked as she slid down some coins inside the vendo. Seconds after, the softdrink can went down and she picked it up and opened it right away.  
  
"In the airport! Where else do you think I'll be waiting for you?!" He answered back, still annoyed.  
  
"Sou ka." The girl stopped momentarily letting out a smile on her face as she took a sip from her cola can. "Do you have any idea where I am now?"  
  
The man angrily spoke, "Lara, are playing on me? Because if you are..."  
  
"No, I'm not. And you know what? I SHOULD be the one who's supposed to be mad and not you, Mr. O'Connell. As far as I remember, I told you days ago before I board the plane, that it would land around 9:30. And if my ears were still working because of your damn loud screamings over the phone, I would drop by a conclusion that you arrived at eleven. So now, do you understand why I'm not in the airport anymore?"  
  
"Oh, is that so?" The man just answered back.  
  
"Anyway, I've left most of my heavy stuffs there at the airport and instructed them that it would be acquired by a handsome man named Kaser O'Connell, which is a good favor that I just did for you. So as for a punishment, you would get them all. Just show them your I.D. and I'll also call them just in case."  
  
"Okay." Kaser answered back. "So now where were you?"  
  
"I'm in the middle of nowhere that really looks exciting to travel around and find myself...uh, what is the name of the hotel that we're supposed to be staying?" She asked back as she walked around looking to the right and to the left of the vast street.  
  
"Loren's Hotel. Are you sure you could make it to yourself?" He asked with a slight of worries.  
  
"Well, if I can't do it by myself, I'll just simply call, isn't?" She answered back with a smile on her face as she took another look around some shops around.  
  
"'Keigh fine. You're a big girl now...wait, I don't expect you to be late, huh? You know, there were a lot of evil people here and I don't want you..."  
  
"Don't want me to be raped? Damn..." She almost chuckled around and then stopped from walking and asked a group of good-for-nothing men, "Tell me, am I voluptuous enough to aroused men?"  
  
"What the...who were you talking to now?! Lara?!" Kaser screamed off on the other line as Lara talked to several gangsters hanging around a dark alley. Good thing, the phone is not near to my ears now. Lara said to herself as she put the phone off her ear while talking to several browbeat guys.  
  
"Oh yeah baby! You're too damn hot!" One of the men answered back. "Want to make out with me, baby?" The man continued licking his lips. "I could really make it a worth of your time. I know a lot of hell position that could really make you scream on hell..."  
  
"Thank you." She said in gratitude with a smile on her face and left them with a handful of money that they had get along to argue with each other, forgetting about the girl that they had just met. "So have you heard?" The girl asked as she talked once again to the man on the other line while walking away from the alley.  
  
"Damn heard about it!" Kaser mockingly answered.  
  
"You know what, you'll surely look cute when you're somewhat irritated, Kaser. But then, I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'm not just any ordinary woman that you know, right?" She said in assurance as she hurriedly crossed a street.  
  
"Whatever. Just come here in time. The event will be held at seven in the evening. Don't stay too long in the streets."  
  
"Hai." She answered back with a smile and then took another sip of her cola can.  
  
"Okay, ciao!" He said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"What a cute guy..." She said with a smile as she hung up the phone. She stared for a while over her phone and said, "But he sure has make my gloomy mood a while ago turned into a happy mood. Think I'm going for a short shopping around here for a while. The place looks so filled with interesting items...but then, I can't walk like this! Everybody would notice me and I want to have a quiet time with myself. A little disguise wouldn't hurt..." The girl said as she walks excitedly in a dress shop nearby. 


	2. Hunters' Reunion

Heyo minna-san!!! This is my first hunter-x-hunter fanfic and it was inspired so much by the fact that hunters are way tooo coooolll assassins...yeah, my stupid dream of becoming an assassin. I wish it really exists!!!  
  
Anyway, I won't say anything else except that the hunter x hunter characters are mine. And yeah, if you'd be thinking while reading the fanfic if I like Hisoka. Yeah I like him though he's a psychopath guy...  
  
All the other characters are made by me...yeah, if there's any similarities in the name. I'm sorry...  
  
So where are we going next, Kurapika?" Gon asked curiously trying to take note of everything needed.  
  
"I think it says here that we need to go somewhere between the Bridge of Seons and the multi-national building of Supremos and there we can find the next clue." Kurapika answered back looking at the map infront of him and another piece of paper on his other hand.  
  
"Damn! Why is it needed to make such clues so damn hard to understand when we're just going for a meeting of all the hunters in the world?! Are we damn hunters or what?!" Leorio screamed at the peak of his lungs sitting down on a bench nearby. "Damn! I'm so damn tired of looking for that damn meeting place!"  
  
"Leorio, shout your big mouth! If you continue to scream and to complain like this, we're going to leave you alone. You really don't have to come if you don't want to." Kurapika issued looking at Leorio's gloomy face.  
  
"Hmp!" Leorio answered back crossing both of his arms. "Great! Don't worry I'll not complain anymore. Let's just take a rest for a while, please?!"  
  
"We sure need a rest, Kurapika." Gon said with a smile on his face. "We've been walking for hours and haven't eaten any lunch. It's a good idea of stopping for a while. When we regain our strength, we then can continue. We have lots of time..." Gon explained.  
  
"Actually, the only person who is tired here is Leorio. I even wonder what kind of an adult he is. He couldn't keep up with his stamina and always complaining. I don't want to become an adult when I'll become just like him." Killua issued as he sat from a bench across Leorio and resting his chin on the palm of his hand.  
  
"What did you just said, Killua?!" Leorio screamed. "Are you picking a fight with me?!" Leorio proclaimed sliding his left sleeve upward and clenching his fist.  
  
"Are you sure you want to fight me? You don't look serious for a guy who is tired. And even if I give in to your request, shame on because you are going to be defeated." Killua proclaimed shutting his eyes off.  
  
"We don't have time for this, Killua, Leorio. We're just going to eat our lunch and then we can proceed." Kurapika said stopping the about argument of the two. He faced each of them explaining their situation as clear as he can. "Leorio, we can't miss the meeting because it is important for all of us. Gon has a chance of seeing his father in the meeting. Killua is a newly licensed hunter so he is supposed to be in the meeting. And as for me, I guess I still can find some clues on the whereabouts of the other members of the Genei Ryodan."  
  
"Hay, you still doesn't stop on that, do you?" Leorio let out a sigh and rested his arms on his knees bending over his back. "It sounds like I am the only one who has no business in that meeting..."  
  
"Well you do right?" Killua teasingly asked still not looking at Leorio. "This is so boring..."  
  
"Guess what? I do have a reason for being there too." Leorio proclaimed as he stood from the bench he's sitting from.  
  
"And what could that be?" Killua asked opening an eye.  
  
"Well...well..." Leorio stopped momentarily thinking on the right thing to say. "Well, that could be..."  
  
Just then a strong wind passed by and a paper was thrown over Gon's face. Gon got the paper off his face and read what's written on it. Kurapika just sweatdrop as the other two fight over. "They just couldn't stop..."  
  
"Oh look guys, I saw a poster of a newly opened restaurant. We can be there..."  
  
"And we could all eat a happy meal..." A voice came at Gon's back. The four paused upon hearing a familiar voice. They all looked back at the owner of the voice and saw a familiar figure smiling back at them...  
  
"YOU???!!!" The four chorused pointing at the man who just came. 


	3. How He Wonders

Heyo minna-san!!! This is my first hunter-x-hunter fanfic and it was inspired so much by the fact that hunters are way tooo coooolll assassins...yeah, my stupid dream of becoming an assassin. I wish it really exists!!!  
  
Anyway, I won't say anything else except that the hunter x hunter characters are mine. And yeah, if you'd be thinking while reading the fanfic if I like Hisoka. Yeah I like him though he's a psychopath guy...  
  
All the other characters are made by me...yeah, if there's any similarities in the name. I'm sorry...  
  
"Kami-sama! Of all the people we have to see, why is it has to be you, HISOKA?!" Leorio screamed off loudly.  
  
"My goodness! Aren't you all happy to see me? I was too excited to see you all when I received the note about the meeting." Hisoka proclaimed shoving his hair.  
  
"And what are you doing here?" Kurapika asked with his eyebrows twisted.  
  
"What am I doing here? Of course, there is a reason why I'm here, right? Well, I sensed Gon's aura around so I followed it and it leads me right here—to Gon..." Hisoka said smiling as his hands were unto Gon's shoulder.  
  
"Hay..." Killua sighed standing up from the bench. "Of all the people...another headache..."  
  
"Can we now eat? I'm hungry!" Gon proclaimed happily. "We can all eat with Hisoka. He's still a hunter like us. And he can help us in finding the meeting place."  
  
"I can't believe this!" Leorio screamed off as his right hand was on his forehead acting like he was suffering from a severe headache.  
  
"Oh Gon, when can you be still..." Kurapika asked stopped by Hisoka who put his arms around Kurapika's shoulder.  
  
"Now, now, let's eat and we don't want the kid to be hungry, neh?" Hisoka teasingly said as his arm went on Kurapika's shoulder. "Oh you still got your beautiful eyes, Kurapika. Not to mention, you're still cute...so tell me, do you have anything to do tonight other than attending this boring meeting?"  
  
Kurapika blushed and had so many cross-veins on his head and screamed, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME OR I WILL KILL YOU!!!" Kurapika screamed at the top of his lungs threatening him with his chains on his hands.  
  
Hisoka run fast away from Kurapika and went to Gon's side. "My, my, he really has killer tendency when he's mad...are you sure you're okay being at his side, Gon? He can kill you anytime he likes."  
  
"Oh he does have that attitude but then Kurapika is not that bad. He still has the long patience among us all." Gon said happily. "He was just sensitive, that's all."  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Hisoka said blinking his eyes. "Sou ka."  
  
"Kurapika, be cool. Don't worry about that psycho." Leorio said patting Kurapika with his other hand while the other was on Kurapika's shoulder. "Making you head ache with that kind of guy wouldn't help at all. Just forget him and let's do our thing, right?" Leorio said with a wink on his face.  
  
"GET OFF ME!!!" Kurapika screamed with his eyes turned into deep red and then slammed Leorio's face on the ground which left a huge crater on the ground.  
  
"Oh my..." Leorio said as he fell unconscious. "Why is it has to be me?"  
  
"That's what you get from being so insensitive." Killua said as he started to go away using his skateboard to join Gon.  
  
"What a group you have here..." Hisoka said smiling playing with his cards once again. "You're so...so energetic!" 


	4. Male And Female: How They Meet

Heyo minna-san!!! This is my first hunter-x-hunter fanfic and it was inspired so much by the fact that hunters are way tooo coooolll assassins...yeah, my stupid dream of becoming an assassin. I wish it really exists!!!  
  
Anyway, I won't say anything else except that the hunter x hunter characters are mine. And yeah, if you'd be thinking while reading the fanfic if I like Hisoka. Yeah I like him though he's a psychopath guy...  
  
All the other characters are made by me...yeah, if there's any similarities in the name. I'm sorry...  
  
Meanwhile to the other side where Gon's group is, Lara is sitting on a bench with all her baggage items piled on her side almost like mountains due to their numbers. She is now wearing a long conservative type dress filled with lots of embroidery all over it that looks an oldie fad. Altogether with her flat black shoes, hairs arranged in a crown like-style but were not much more like an oldie type, huge pair of black glasses adoring her eyes changed into black color by a contact lens and braises crowning her teeth.  
  
"So where am I going next?" Lara asked looking at her map while holding a lot of plastic bags on her hand. "Let's see, I've visited this market spree and this one and this one and that one...guess, I almost visited every part of the shopping sprees here! I could walk on for another shopping but then I guess I can't move on like this when I had these stuffs on my hand. They were too many to carry. I should have asked the latest shop that I've drop by to bring this to the hotel. My, I better find a place where I can leave them behind for a while..."Lara stood up and started wandering about the place looking momentarily all over and circling around. Meters from the bench where she had sat, she then bumped off to Gon because of her items that are totally lunatic in numbers. "What the—" Lara stumbled down as her shopping items fell on the ground.  
  
"Ouch! That really hurt!" Gon said scratching his head. "Are you okay, miss?" Gon asked picking up the shopping items one by one together with the help of Leorio, Kurapika and Killua.  
  
Hisoka who was at her back supported Lara who is scratching her head. "You should be a little careful, miss. You might break off your glasses when you're as clumsy as this." Hisoka said with a smile.  
  
"Gomen nasai. I wasn't looking." Lara said handing down her shopping items from the four. "I'm really sorry."  
  
"You must be new around here, miss?" Leorio asked.  
  
"Oh yes and I'm spending some time for shopping before I go home to the hotel where I'm supposed to stay at." Lara answered back.  
  
"You better go home now, miss. You got a lot of items with you now. You might lose them when you continue to walk unmindful." Killua commented with a smile.  
  
"Oh I'll do that anyway. I was just checking on what landmarks I haven't visited." Lara paused for a while when her cell phone rang. "Oh excuse me." Lara handed down her shopping items to Leorio who received them with a sweatdrop. "Will you please hold them for a while?" Lara asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"Sure." Leorio answered back with a smile. "No sweat."  
  
"Kaser? What?!" Lara screamed off as she walks a little distant from Gon's group.  
  
"She sure is new to this place. Look at the items that she bought. They were mountains of shopping items. I wonder how she was able to take them all." Killua commented holding some stuff on his hands.  
  
"Right." Gon answered back.  
  
"And she sure has a sexy voluptuous body...he! He! He!" Hisoka commented licking his lips while playing with his cards. "Eventhough she was wearing that oldie dress..."  
  
"I really wonder what kind of a guy he is." Leorio asked with a sweatdrop on his head.  
  
"Sure do." Killua and Kurapika agreed.  
  
"Huh?" Gon said as he was confused on what his friends are talking about.  
  
"Oh thank you very much." Lara said as she handed the stuffs that were in Kurapika's hands and put them to a cab.  
  
"When did you call a cab?" Leorio asked. "That was quick!"  
  
"I'm in a hurry. You see, that was my friend and he's screaming like hell because I wasn't home yet...though that's not our home." Lara explained as she got the stuffs from Killua's hand.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?" Hisoka asked handing to Lara the stuff from Gon's hands.  
  
"No." Lara plainly answered back as she received the stuffs from Hisoka's hands.  
  
"And I believe, are your last items." Leorio said putting them inside the back of the cab.  
  
"No, actually they were not. The other stuffs that I bought at the back were my stuffs that I left on a bench nearby to where I was sitting minutes ago...and these were the ones I could just bring around as I decided to look on to where I could leave my items as I roam around. But then you see, my friend called me up to hurry up and go home immediately so I decided to call a cab. In case you wanted to ask more about the other items I bought, I've sent to my hotel via their delivery truck." Lara said as she continues to put the items inside. "Oh gotta go. Thank you very much." Lara said waving her hand as she rode the cab.  
  
"Chotto!" Gon screamed off but then the cab drove very fast to the highway. "Oh she left something." Gon said looking at a very pretty watch on her hand.  
  
"She'd dropped it?" Leorio asked examining the watch.  
  
"Guess so." Gon answered back.  
  
"And what's worst was that we didn't got her name or where she was staying." Kurapika said looking at the watch.  
  
"Men, don't worry. We'll see her around sometime later. Didn't she tell us that she's new here? She sure is going to spend some time around this place for sure." Killua said putting her arms on the back of her neck.  
  
"Yah and then I can invite her for a dinner or a night she won't forget for the rest of her life. She might release her animal instinct and became wild rather than conservative. I wonder what's the best style I am going to do with her...He! He! He!" Hisoka said laughing sheepishly.  
  
"Style? What style?" Gon asked blinking his eyes. "What is the meaning of that?"  
  
"Nevermind that Gon." Leorio said covering Gon's ears as he tag the kid away from Hisoka. "Don't listen to him anymore, okay? Listening to him wouldn't help at all. What he's talking about is really bullshit. So stop listening to him."  
  
"You better watch your mouth, Hisoka." Kurapika said with a sweatdrop on his head. "He's just a kid and your age is really different than his."  
  
"He! He! He!" Hisoka laughed. "What's wrong with what I've said? He'll surely learn something like that in the future even if I didn't introduce that 'thing' to him."  
  
"Yare yare." Killua said with a sweatdrop on his head as he headed with his skateboard and followed Gon and Leorio. "Adults! Tsk!" 


	5. The Mysterious Family Seriel

Heyo minna-san!!! This is my first hunter-x-hunter fanfic and it was inspired so much by the fact that hunters are way tooo coooolll assassins...yeah, my stupid dream of becoming an assassin. I wish it really exists!!!  
  
Anyway, I won't say anything else except that the hunter x hunter characters are mine. And yeah, if you'd be thinking while reading the fanfic if I like Hisoka. Yeah I like him though he's a psychopath guy...  
  
All the other characters are made by me...yeah, if there's any similarities in the name. I'm sorry...  
  
"It'll be a very exciting event Chairman!" The chairman's secretary commented as he hands the chairman his glass of juice.  
  
The chairman opened his eyes and got his juice with a smile as he is going on his usual hobby of balancing on one foot. "Oh yes. After a long time, the royalty of Seriel will come and we'll all finally going to meet them. At last..."  
  
"Chairman! Chairman!" One of the hunter exam giver slammed the door open and ran towards the chairman. The fat exam giver and the I-think-he-doesn't- have-a-mouth exam giver followed her behind.  
  
"What is it? You almost broke off the door of my office." The chairman asked as he continues on his practice of his balance on one foot.  
  
"Is it true? Is it true?" The female hunter exam giver asked excitedly holding the chairman's shirt.  
  
"Let go off me." The chairman commanded as he stops from his balance exercise and sat to a couch nearby. "Will you all pleas sit and calm yourself so we can all talk and get over with what excited you." The chairman commanded as he took another sip to her glass.  
  
"Well you see, we've just heard that the legendary family of Seriel will be coming to the meeting of the hunter association..." The I-think-he-doesn't- have-a-mouth exam giver continued.  
  
"Yes, they are coming." The chairman said plainly not letting the man infront of him finished to what he was saying.  
  
"Wow!" The female hunter exclaimed in joy. "They were considered as the most powerful family in the world and their power is considered indescribable. It was also said that they could actually stay young and live forever. I wonder what kind of powers they possess. I just can't wait to see them!!!"  
  
"And not to mention, they are also the family that the Hunters Association had looked forward to. And I just thought they were only legends..." The fat man said as he takes a bite of his hamburger.  
  
"Though, the story is only regarded as a legend, the different members of the association really commit their dedication on perfection to become just as like the legendary family of Seriel—their power and their wealth. They were regarded as the highest figures in the association of the hunters and the imitation of this family is one of the highest dreams of every hunter who knows the story. I never expected the legend to be true. It was only a wide-known folklore story that has never been proven. And now, we've just received the information of their real existence in this world, how was that possible?"  
  
"The family of Seriel was protected by making the people believe that it was an ordinary legend or a folklore circulating through different areas. Moreover, by doing such things, no one would pursue on finding them and troubling the family with their own reasons of finding them. As you have said, the hunters are eager to imitate them or to find them either because of their wealth or their power that is known to be undeniably the greatest on this world."  
  
"Woh! Looks like they were really that important!" The female hunter exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, they were very important in the hunters association. I just came to know about this when I became one of the highest ranked hunters. The first committee of hunters was the ones responsible to this made-up story because of their gratitude to the Seriel family. Becoming a hunter isn't an easy job. The hunters must also need great power in order to execute their duties. And their family was the ones who taught the first hunters the powers that we all had." The chairman explained as he took another sip.  
  
"And what is the reason why they're going to reveal themselves now?" The I- think-he-doesn't-have-a-mouth exam giver asked. "Surely, the hunters are going to be very eager to know everything about them and may even lead to the point of disturbing their peace forever."  
  
"I don't know." The chairman answered back giving all the other hunters a sweatdrop. "Actually, they were the ones who organize this event and I really don't know what's in their mind."  
  
"How do they look like? And how we will know if they are they are?" The female hunter asked.  
  
The chairman sighed upon the question of the female hunter who just had her cat's tail on her back that started to wiggle like a kid. "You're acting like a kid again...anyway..." He then opened a hatch beside his seat and pushed the black button in it. The wall at their side started moving slowly upward and reveals a huge portrait consisting of a family.  
  
"This is the only portrait of the Hunter Association of the family that had been taken care of for hundreds of years. Actually based on the age of this portrait, you can all conclude that this is worth trillions of dollars when being sold to the market and the price may even be raised ten times it's original price at the black market."  
  
"Amazing! Such a pretty family! They all look beautiful!!!" The female hunter excitedly commented as she went near the portrait.  
  
"The head of the family is named Lord Reon who was at the top of the portrait and the maiden behind his protective arm is his blind wife, Lady Diana. The six gallant male forming an arc around the couple are their six children who were Helios, the eldest, Lerin, Saerios, Boues, Muncoues and Alexis, the youngest among all. As you see, their family holds a lot of secret and our information about them is very limited. What we only know of them was that Helios was the one who taught the first hunters about nen and the rest are unknown..." The chairman explained standing up before the portrait.  
  
"And who was that girl below the royal couple, chairman? You didn't mention anything about her." The fat hunter asked pointing at the beautiful maiden below.  
  
The chairman remained quiet for a while looking straight at the girl that the fat man is pointing at. The girl is very beautiful possessing a very indescribable feature of beauty with a long aqueous hair, fierce violet eyes, faired skin and red kissable lips. She's wearing a warrior's outfit with soft blue-green silk extending beneath her metallic blue armor filled with gems of different kinds almost extending to her armored legs. On her head is a small but elegant head band-like crown with gems adoring all over it and with a black centerpiece diamond stone on it.  
  
"Chairman, are you alright?" His secretary asked looking all worried at the chairman. His visitors are looking at him confused on the reason of his silence.  
  
"She...she is Lara..." The chairman answered. "She is the youngest of all the children of the couple..." The chairman explained. "I've come to know their existence when I received my triple x hunter license card. The chairman of the association was the one who introduced this top-secret information. I became a hunter because of my eagerness to become powerful but when I saw this portrait, my reason of becoming a hunter became different. Each of the family possesses an extra-ordinary beauty and among them all, the most controversial and the most magnetic is Lara. Not only was she very beautiful, she was also the one whose information hasn't been filed up. The reason is still unknown even up to this time. It was humored that the first hunters were destroyed because of her but the reliability of this story hasn't been proven."  
  
"Destroyed? I don't understand." The I-think-he-doesn't-have-a-mouth exam giver said with confusions seen all over his face.  
  
"They were destroyed because they fought over her. Each of them wanted to have her as a bride but they all failed and disappeared. They said she vanished right away the incident and to where she is...unknown. Maybe her family knows her location or they hid her for that reason. Even her family was lost after the incident giving the association shame as to the madness brought about by the first hunters. It was said that the royal family has grudge among the hunters that had caused trouble, that's why they vanished for centuries. But even so, the next generation still holds on to that reason—Lara. And the next generation of hunters still hunts the Seriel family to wherever they maybe. But they all failed. Until, the first committee formed, all decided to make it up as folklore, a legendary story—immortal and untrue."  
  
"So that is the reason..." The female hunter said looking straight at Lara.  
  
"Even I was a victim of her prowess to attract men and I've spent years of finding her. I tried to find her with no assurance of success using all my power and the wealth I've earned just for seeking her. And I found nothing...not even a trace of their family's heritage...I failed..."  
  
"And why is that?" The I-think-he-doesn't-have-a-mouth exam giver asked as he stopped from looking at the girl on the picture. "Why was she the most after at? Yes, she is beautiful but I think there is something hidden behind the reason of making her a bride. Is she something powerful?"  
  
"What I knew was that she was the most after at because she's the only woman among the couple's children and because of her astounding beauty. The power that she possesses was rumored as divine as her beauty but that I'm not really sure of. Her mother, Lady Diana was also a very beautiful woman but hers was phenomenal as people says." The chairman said turning his back and the wall started to move covering up the portrait once again.  
  
"But whatever the reason of this meeting, it'll be very controversial..." The chairman explained.  
  
"That I should await..." The female hunter excitingly proclaimed as she looks back at the wall where the portrait was hung.  
  
I'd like to apologize for this chappie because I really don't have any idea at all what those three hunters' names are. No one told me their names, what I know was that they're the ones who gave the exams to Gon and the gang and that's what I only know. If ever there would be someone who would enlighten me, please have your review or e-mail about their names. I'd be very delighted to edit the whole chapters...thanks!!! 


	6. Something's Wrong With Korutopi

Heyo minna-san!!! This is my first hunter-x-hunter fanfic and it was inspired so much by the fact that hunters are way tooo coooolll assassins...yeah, my stupid dream of becoming an assassin. I wish it really exists!!!  
  
Anyway, I won't say anything else except that the hunter x hunter characters are mine. And yeah, if you'd be thinking while reading the fanfic if I like Hisoka. Yeah I like him though he's a psychopath guy...  
  
All the other characters are made by me...yeah, if there's any similarities in the name. I'm sorry...  
  
"All the hunters of the Hunter Association is going to arrive here in York New city, leader." Franklin reported. "And rumors said that it'll be the biggest meeting of all the hunters all over the world."  
  
"Really? I never thought that they're going to held a meeting in such place when they knew that all the members of Genei Ryodan are here." Kuroro, the leader of the Genei Ryodan said as he closed his book and converse with his loyal members. "Hmmm..."  
  
"So what if they're going to come? They were a bunch of losers anyway!" Feitan said kicking a piece of stone near to him. "Whatever they do, they can never beat us. We are indestructible."  
  
"Actually, they don't care about us, Feitan." Kuroro said with his palms clasped and his chin resting on them looking straight at nothingness. "The Hunters Association doesn't care at all as long as we don't interfere in their business. Hunters are independent group. Once one became a hunter, he/she is free to use his/her title to its absolute. They don't bother to do heroic acts in killing people like us unless they were paid to do so."  
  
"Then what could their reasons be in coming here in York New City?! There are no controversies around here but us! There could no other be reasons!" Feitan said out.  
  
"You shouldn't say that, Feitan." Franklin said calmly as he sat to one of the pile of boxes just above the position of their leader. "The information that I've received was that these hunters are going to have some visitors—some says these people are actually the true heads of the Hunters Association and it's the first time that they're going to be in the Hunters Association meeting." He explained as everybody listened to him.  
  
"Hisoka might be there too..." Machi speak out for a moment standing firm on one side crossing her arms.  
  
"Hmmm...sounds interesting..." The leader said putting his chin on the back of his palm. "I could have the chance of finally meeting a legendary woman."  
  
"Legendary woman?" The girl with a vacuum-like power said blinking her eyes on confusion. "I don't understand."  
  
The leader smiled and asked, "When is this meeting going to be held?" He asked shutting his book and closing his eyes.  
  
"Tonight at seven." The Japanese guy answered back.  
  
"Good. Be ready. We're all going to attend the meeting." The leader proclaimed as he stood and walk away from them.  
  
"I hope they'll be all ready for a gate crash..." The man with a covered face said.  
  
The leader stopped momentarily and spoke, "No. We're going there as quiet as we can. I really wanted to see that woman...in personal..." He then continued to walk away leaving his other friend behind with confused faces.  
  
"What is he talking about? And who is that woman, Pakunoda?" Machi asked looking at her hoping for an answer to all of her confusions.  
  
"I don't know...I really don't know." Pakunoda answered looking at to where their leader had walked minutes ago. "Anyway, there's only one way to find it out, we all have to go with him..."  
  
Please let me know what you say about the whole story. I haven't ended this one because: 1.) I'm too busy with my school; 2.) I don't know how to write *sweatdrop* and 3.) I'm losing my literary sense and I need some inspirations...thanks!!! 


	7. The Meeting Was About To Start

Heyo minna-san!!! This is my first hunter-x-hunter fanfic and it was inspired so much by the fact that hunters are way tooo coooolll assassins...yeah, my stupid dream of becoming an assassin. I wish it really exists!!!  
  
Anyway, I won't say anything else except that the hunter x hunter characters are mine. And yeah, if you'd be thinking while reading the fanfic if I like Hisoka. Yeah I like him though he's a psychopath guy...  
  
All the other characters are made by me...yeah, if there's any similarities in the name. I'm sorry...  
  
Hours passed by and the sun had set. A couple of people gathered around a small street between two large buildings. They were all hiding in the dark waiting for the next thing to happen.  
  
Gon's group is happily chatting with their friends to whom they were with during the Hunters association meeting together with the examiners.  
  
"I can't believe we're all just going to be in such a lousy filthy place! What kind of a meeting place is this? Is this the best thing they can offer? I bet they were all rich people!" Leorio annoying said kicking a can away from him.  
  
"You know, you don't have to be hot-headed. We're not going to hold the meeting in such place. I'm sure there's a special somewhere to where the meeting is going to be held. And if the meeting is going to be here, I would kill myself..." The female hunter exam giver proclaimed covering her nose in annoyance.  
  
"That I would agree..." The ninja answered back.  
  
"I second the motion..." The I-think-he-doesn't-have-a-mouth exam giver said covering his nose using a white handkerchief.  
  
"Anyway guys, I'm really happy to see you all here! And I just thought I would never see you all again! I'm happy that this meeting is planned...we all have the chance of seeing each other." Gon happily said looking at all his friends.  
  
"You still don't change aren't you kid? You're still as soft-hearted as usual." The female hunter commented.  
  
"Ah I guess! Ah ha! Ha! Ha!" Gon laughed as the other hunters laughed with him.  
  
"Hmmm..." Hisoka remained motionless as he was leaning over a wall thinking. "Oy Irumi, there you are!" Hisoka excitingly said as Irumi walks near to him. "I thought you don't have time for events like this..."  
  
"Yes, but then the whole family was with me...they were all eager to see the visitors..." Irumi proclaimed as the members of the Zordick family revealed themselves and approach the group.  
  
"You were all here?!" Killua shockingly said with his jaws wide opened. "You can't be serious!"  
  
"We are serious, Killua." Killua's father proclaimed. "Do you have any doubts about us?"  
  
"And why were you all here?" Kurapika started inquiring. "Are you all sent here to kill someone special?"  
  
Unluckily, the three heads of the Zordick family went away from the group as Irumi and her mother was left among them.  
  
"No. In fact, I don't know what the three heads of the family's reason. They said they just all want to come..." Irumi explained as his family members just stood there quietly.  
  
"All want to come? But aren't you all assassins and doesn't have any hunter's license card?" Gon asked blinking his eyes.  
  
"Actually, we all have our own hunter's license card...in case you don't know..." Killua's mother answered glaring at Gon with a threat on her face.  
  
"I didn't know that." Killua proclaimed rubbing his head in confusion.  
  
"Oh you don't have to worry about that my dearest son." Killua's mother said hugging very tightly Killua almost freaking out her own son. "Oh, I've missed you so much!"  
  
"Mother! You're killing me!" Killua screamed off as he breaks off the hug of her mother and went back near to Gon. "I wonder what papa's up to now...what has it got to do with the association?"  
  
"Don't worry, we'll know that sooner..." Irumi said as a door opened up from the dead end of the way.  
  
"Welcome hunters, thank you for attending this urgent meeting. In a moment, the Hunters Association meeting is going to begin." The chairman's secretary happily proclaimed as he turned his back.  
  
"What now?" Leorio asked.  
  
"Don't know..." The ninja said answering Leorio's question.  
  
Suddenly, a wall started to cover up the street on the only way of entrance towards the street. It stopped moving until it was as high as the two buildings at its side. And then a roof started to cover up the whole place as another wall moved towards the other. Now, the whole place is totally locked up. It was all dark around the place and all the hunters depended on their senses on what's going to happen next. Minutes passed and then the floor on the street started to move slowly downwards.  
  
"This could be it..." The I-think-he-doesn't-have-a-mouth exam giver said looking upward to where the floor was originally at until another roof covered up the whole place once more.  
  
The hunters remained silent for a while until the floor stopped moving. A minute passed by and bright lights started to circle them up almost blinding the hunters. And then candles light up the whole place closing the bright blinding lights.  
  
As the whole place lighted up, they saw a very exquisite place almost like a hall inside a palace. The place is covered up with old huge paintings all over from different known artists in the past and the present. Expensive delicacies crowned the huge tables scattered all over the place. At the end of the hall is a wall that leads to several thrones with huge maroon curtains 7neatly tied. Hunters are all over the place looking at them. They were scattered around the whole place.  
  
"I'm glad you all made it. I thought you couldn't make it!" The chairman of the Hunters Association proclaimed with a smile on his face as he welcomes the new group. "You were all late!"  
  
"Late?! But we thought the meeting is at 7:30 and we've been waiting for around an hour ago in that stinky place!" Leorio said pouting his mouth and crossing his arm.  
  
"Oh! So you were the last batch then." The chairman said with a smile on his face.  
  
"What do you mean by last batch?" Leorio asked blinking his eyes near to the chairman's face.  
  
"The first batch came here at six and went here at seven. And so on and so on..." The chairman lazily explained.  
  
"What?!" Leorio screamed off.  
  
"Ah don't mind it anyway!" The chairman lazily waved his hands.  
  
"Chairman, what is the meeting for anyway?" Gon asked looking at him.  
  
"Ah..." The chairman started when suddenly a loud bang interrupted him. The noise was from a large door. And then a loud music of proclaiming the presence of a royalty was heard echoing all throughout the place.  
  
"The meeting would about to start now..." The chairman's face became serious looking seriously at the huge door. "They were here..."  
  
"Who's here?" Killua asked impatiently.  
  
Please let me know what you say about the whole story. I haven't ended this one because: 1.) I'm too busy with my school; 2.) I don't know how to write *sweatdrop* and 3.) I'm losing my literary sense and I need some inspirations...thanks!!! 


	8. Seriel Brothers

Heyo minna-san!!! This is my first hunter-x-hunter fanfic and it was inspired so much by the fact that hunters are way tooo coooolll assassins...yeah, my stupid dream of becoming an assassin. I wish it really exists!!!  
  
Anyway, I won't say anything else except that the hunter x hunter characters are mine. And yeah, if you'd be thinking while reading the fanfic if I like Hisoka. Yeah I like him though he's a psychopath guy...  
  
All the other characters are made by me...yeah, if there's any similarities in the name. I'm sorry...  
  
As the door opened up, a handsome man with long blond hair went out of the door wearing a blue armored like outfit crowning his muscular body. He slowly walked down the stairs that leads to a royal walk towards the throne stage. He was followed close behind by a man with perfectly cut red haired guy wearing a red armor. Next, was a bald man with plum armor and then a man with green hair and armor and the last to walk down the isle was a man with a sandy hair color and white armor. They all walked down the isle like warriors in legends and the hunters all over the place gave way.  
  
"They were all beautiful guys!" The female hunter exam giver commented as her eyes turned into heart shapes.  
  
"Sure do." Kurapika commented with his jaws dropped.  
  
"Who were they Chairman?" Gon asked but then the chairman wishes to not to talk as he stares at the men who passed them by and sat on their thrones one by one.  
  
"Greetings!" The man with blond hair said as he stood from his throne. "I am so glad to have you all here. My name is Helios, the present head of the Seriel clan."  
  
"And the hell were you guys?!" A man with a disgusting face screamed off as he emits smoke from his cigarette. Helios and his brothers glared at the man threatening him for something he would regret for the rest of his life.  
  
"SHUT UP!" The female hunter exclaimed as she hit him with the base of his knife. The hunter fell on the ground unconscious and with stars on his head. "I'm sorry for his action. It won't happen again, my lord."  
  
"It has been four centuries since our last meeting, maybe not with you but with the first hunters of this association. We have been dormant for during these time trying to avoid people especially for that event to happen again that had crossed between my family and with you're kinsmen." Helios said shutting his eyes.  
  
"We understand what happened. We've caused such great trouble to your family and it seems like we are ungrateful for you teaching us the secret power of nen." The chairman said on a distant. "We are sorry for our kinsmen's attitude of fighting over a family of yours and even up to the point of almost destroying your family..."  
  
Helios smiled and continued, "Your apologies are accepted, do not worry. And thank you then for welcoming us and for joining us. Do not worry. We did not kill your kinsmen. But then, we know nothing what happened to them back then. They seem to vanish somewhere...But the thing is, since then, our family has been separated with each other thus living on our own. And the hardest part of our division was that our precious and only sister Lara had been gone for almost four centuries..." Helios stopped momentarily.  
  
"What happened to Lara?!" The chairman screamed off.  
  
"I was the one who's supposed to ask this to my older brother, Mr. Chairman." A man with a devilish grin spoke sitting down on the stairs near the huge door. "I was the one who has a very important reason."  
  
Please let me know what you say about the whole story. I haven't ended this one because: 1.) I'm too busy with my school; 2.) I don't know how to write *sweatdrop* and 3.) I'm losing my literary sense and I need some inspirations...thanks!!! 


	9. And Then She Came

Heyo minna-san!!! This is my first hunter-x-hunter fanfic and it was inspired so much by the fact that hunters are way tooo coooolll assassins...yeah, my stupid dream of becoming an assassin. I wish it really exists!!!  
  
Anyway, I won't say anything else except that the hunter x hunter characters are mine. And yeah, if you'd be thinking while reading the fanfic if I like Hisoka. Yeah I like him though he's a psychopath guy...  
  
All the other characters are made by me...yeah, if there's any similarities in the name. I'm sorry...  
  
"SAERIOS?!" Helios screamed off.  
  
"Greetings, my brother. It had been...uhm...four hundred years..." Saerios acted like he's counting and went down the stairs walking near to the throne. He's wearing a modernized outfit different from his brothers. His business- attired outfit was crowned over by a long black trenched coat.  
  
"How could you come over here, Saerios?" Lerin interrogated stopping Helios in attacking. "You still have the face to face your own brothers after what you did?"  
  
"I still have my face, my brother, as you can see. I am still the old handsome Saerios that you knew." Saerios proclaimed with a proud tone.  
  
"Don't start another fight, Saerios. This time the clan won't let you go and you would pay for the crimes that you did against the family." Boues said on a firm voice.  
  
"Really? I'm trembling Boues. I'm terribly trembling in fear! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Saerios voice echoed all throughout the hall with his wicked laughter.  
  
"Saerios, what happened to you?" Alexis asked worriedly. "You weren't like this before!"  
  
"He has gone insane, Alexis. He's not Saerios our brother. He had died a long time ago." Helios said gritting his teeth in anger. "He killed his own parents because of his madness and even tried to keep her OWN sister to become his wife. How dirty a man he is! Actually, he isn't a man after all! He was more like an animal!" Helios screamed off to Saerios whose face now become all serious.  
  
"Where is Lara, Helios?" Saerios asked with a threatening pair of eyes. "Tell me where is SHE?"  
  
"You traitor, I will never tell you where she is!" The rest of the brothers stood up and revealed their swords on their hands preparing for a fight with their own brother.  
  
Saerios smiled for a while and said, "After that event you all hide in fear of me and I've been seeking for all of you to tell me where Lara is and that is what you're just going to say to me? You are threatening my patience!" Saerios screamed off as her aura power increases breaking all the glasses inside the room. "Alright then, if I can't simply ask you about her then I would just submit to the painful way for you to speak up..." He was about to walk another step when a red rose struck on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing, Saerios?" A female voice echoed all throughout the whole place. And then reveals a girl wearing a long black gown made of black silk. She was standing on one of the broken window with her long beautiful aqueous hair dancing with the wind. "Have you gone mad?"  
  
"L-LARA?!" The chairman of the Hunters Association screamed.  
  
Please let me know what you say about the whole story. I haven't ended this one because: 1.) I'm too busy with my school; 2.) I don't know how to write *sweatdrop* and 3.) I'm losing my literary sense and I need some inspirations...thanks!!! 


End file.
